charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Whizzhard Books
"I stock more than 65,000 unique titles, and am willing to order other titles if someone want something that we do not carry or which is out of stock. Individual titles vary from one to several hundred copies in stock, not counting text books. Hogwarts generally gives me an estimate of the numbers of each title needed, and I have not had a problem yet." ''— Bennet Potter in the Daily Prophet Whizzhard Books is a wizarding bookstore and publisher owned by Bennet Potter. It is not the only bookstore in Hogsmeade, but it is the largest and most successful one. It boasts two stories and both a magical and muggle selection, as well as both new and used books. When Whizzhard Books expanded into publishing in the summer of 1883 the first book published was ''Memoirs of the Hogsmeade Trail by H. MacFusty and P. Sherman. History Whizzhard Books was established in 1877 and quickly began thriving. It was purchased by Bennet Potter in 1881, after the previous owner left the country. The bookstore was featured in the Daily Prophet in 1883Daily Prophet: 11 April 1883, and that summer Bennet expanded into publishing with Memoirs of the Hogsmeade Trail. In August of 1883 an elderly chaperon died in the shopDaily Prophet: 24 August 1883. Sometime in the future, Whizzhard Books will become Whizz Hard Books, and its focus will turn from book selling to publishing.Pottermore Wiki: Whizz Hard BooksHarry Potter Wiki: Whizz Hard Books Description : The largest bookstore in town, it boasts two full floors of books covering any subject imaginable. A few areas have comfortable sofas and chairs to sit on to encourage customers to read a bit of their book before buying. It is warmly lit and has a cozy atmosphere. — Forum Description Whizzhard Books is a large building on High Street with two full floors dedicated to books. There are large windows in the front, which frequently sport displays of new books. All the furniture inside, from shelves to chairs, is kept in good condition, the wood polished and the upholstery in good repair without frays or patches. Solid colors or simple patterns like stripes are featured on the cushions and chairs, and there is a muted blue colorscheme. It is well lit and cheery with just the right level of hominess. In the back of the top floor there are stacks filled with older, less popular, and more obscure books. The rows of shelves have less room between them, and there are no chairs or tables interspersed. As a result of the more cramped conditions, the lighting in the stacks is not as good as in the rest of the shop. Over the Christmas holidays, Whizzhard takes on a festive edge. The front of the store sports a large tree, which is decorated with fairy lights and miniature books. There are also garlands with more fairy lights and tiny books hung in the windows. Notes & References Category:Business Category:Hogsmeade Category:High Street Category:Places